


My first kiss was with a cat, will you be my second?

by AllBrows



Series: Erasermic [1]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gay Panic, OTP Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllBrows/pseuds/AllBrows
Summary: Gays being awkward dorks with no love experience





	My first kiss was with a cat, will you be my second?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't come up with a good title...  
> I swear Aizawa isn't a furry

Aizawa missed Hizashi's voice.

It was probably the cheesiest thing to ever come into Shouta's mind, but it was true.

They were around each other every second of the day,but that didn't change the fact that the moments spent without each other were  _way_ too quiet.

 

He mindlessly strummed Hizashi's guitar, smiling as his cat curled up next to him. The instrument felt useless in his hands. He wanted to somehow fill the suffocating silence, even if only for a moment.

Aizawa thought back to the only song he knew, cringing.

 "Should I play it, Sunny?" he asked the blonde feline next to him (he was feline pretty bored). Sunny simply purred in response, brushing his head against his owner's hand.

Shouta smiled, stroking Sunny's soft neck and feeling the vibrations that resulted underneath his blistered fingers. With a noise resembling that of a motorcycle, Sunny licked his fingers, soon followed by a playful bite. She wrestled with his hand for a while, before getting up and padding away.

With nothing left to do, Shouta turned his attention back to the guitar before him. With a resigned sigh, the tired man dragged his fingers over the metal strings, trying to bring back to memory notes he hadn't played in years. Clearing his throat, he nervously attempted the first few measures.

 

 "Wise men say..."

 " Only fools rush in... " He fumbled with the instrument for a second, his scarred fingers slipping against the strings.

 

 "But I can't help..."

 " Falling in love with you... "

 

 

Meanwhile, Hizashi Yamada was peeling in through the door of their apartment, which was cracked open to meet the fresh air inside. He clamped a hand against his mouth, attempting to stifle his laughter.

Aizawa still hasn't noticed him, it seemed, as his attention was still trained towards the instrument in his lap.

Or not.

 

Shouta lifted his gaze to the crack the in the door, a humiliated smile curving his lips. His tuneless voice continued at an unfortunate attempt at song.

Yamada couldn't contain himself any longer. He stumbled into the living room, the sound of bubbly laughter escaping his lips. 

Aizawa threw the guitar down in defeat. 

 "What're you laughing about?" , he asked incredulously.

 "No offense Shou, but you sound like a dying cat," the blonde remarked, plopping down on the couch next to his roommate .

 "I'd like to see  _you_ try," Aizawa shot back , punctuating his reply with the smack of a decorative pillow to his companion's face. Hizashi erupted into giggles once more, his face turning red in that adorable way he always did, Aizawa noted.

Yamada's chuckles slowed, and the room faded into silence once more,though not as torturous once before. He lovingly pushed Aizawa's raven-colored hair away from his face.

 

Before Shouta could register what was going on, Yamada leaned in, just as they do in the romance movies. "You're perfect Shou," he whispered, getting even closer -

 "ZASHI YOU SAP THAT IS SO CHEESY", Aizawa shouted, pushing his lover away. Yamada snorted.

" Get away from me, " Aizawa mumbled, folding his arms across himself. They had been together for a long time, but they have never shared much physical intimacy. Aizawa never thought that Hizashi and himself would ever be a thing(yes that is a Renora reference). Such a notion never seemed to have crossed his mind. Besides, what importance did it have? They knew, as stereotypical as it sounds, that they would always be there for each other, no confirmation needed. But now...

 

Shouta snuck a glance at the man next to him. He sat there, a small smile resting on his face. 

Aizawa knew that smile, it was the small awkward grin he wore whenever he felt dejected, to hide the metaphorical cloud that sent a shower down on his head.

Shouta nudged his partner, offering him a small grin. He poured into his expression the words he wanted to say out loud, _it's okay 'zashi, I don't hate you_. 

Yamada found himself smiling back, scooting closer. "Shou please," he cribbed, morphing his expression into a fake pout.

 Eraserhead sighed. "At least come up with a better pick-up line," he teased, ignoring the nervous bunch in his stomach.

Yamada leaned in once again, though this time not as close. "You're hotter than the seat of my laptop," he whispered in a seductive voice.

 "You got that from my old Tumblr account, didn't you?"

 "Maybe..." Aizawa brought his palm to his forehead.

 

 "Can I kiss you now?", Hizashi asked, his voice abnormally quiet and shy.

Shouta hated it.

" No.", He said, his nose millimeters away from Yamada's, just to taunt him.

 " Hey Shou,"

 "Yeah?" Aizawa replied , fully expecting something else cheesy and romantic.

 "Look down."

 Confused, Shouta's face fell on the position of Hizashi's hand.

 

_Neck yourself._

 

 "I change my mind," Shouta declared, pulling away for what seemed to be the millionth time.

 " I think we need to break up, " he joked.

 "NEVER!" , Yamada tackled him, causing the two of them to roll onto the floor, shaking with laughter. Shouta feebly tried to lift his partner off of him.

 "Hizashi..."

 The ruffled blonde cocked his head, his eyes asking a question he was too embarrassed to say out loud.

_What about now?_

Shouta responded with a slight nod of his head, though he continued pushing Yamada way from him.

They got even closer. Shouta let his arms relax, enjoying the moment. He closed his eyes and waited for their lips to collide-

Hizashi just cuddled him like a giant teddy bear.

 "YOU LITTLE TROLL!" Shouta yelled, kicking his legs .

 " WHY-"

His voice was cut off by a mouthful of fur.

 "Coulf fou geth Funny off my fash?" He asked. You could hear the resignation in his voice, even through the five pounds of cat.

 

Hizashi chuckled, plucking their pet off of his boyfriend.

 "Guess I'm not your first kiss anymore!"

 Shouta couldn't take it. He grabbed Hizashi's face, abruptly pulling it towards his.

 

 "Could you be my second?"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hizashi fainted on the spot.
> 
>  
> 
> I was lazy at the end hope you don't mind!


End file.
